Ever Realm
The Ever Realm is a parallel world that is magical in nature, and contains medieval/fantasy elements as a part of its culture. It is the world that Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor take place in. Background The Ever Realm is a fairytale-like realm. While similar to our planet Earth, its key characteristic is that magic constitutes a major role in the structure of the Ever Realm's civilizations and wildlife. All magic in the Ever Realm comes from the Mystic Isles. Most of the cultures of the Ever Realm are kingdoms governed by a monarchy; in addition, some kingdoms occupy the same area (such as the Tri-Kingdom Area between Enchancia, Khaldoun and Wei-Ling) and have formed strong ties to the point that there are social festivities for celebrating the kingdoms' relations. One of the realm's earliest civilizations included Maru, whose people practiced some of the most powerful forms of magic in the Ever Realm. They were also responsible for creating magical artifacts such as the Amulet of Avalor, the Scepter of Light, and the Codex Maru. One day, Maru vanished without a trace, and the Kingdom of Avalor rose in its place. According to Captain Quivers, there are seventeen seas. Notable Locations *'Wildwing Valley' - A forest valley that is a haven for enchanted beasts like flying horses. *'Misty Palisades' - An island where all dragons and sea serpents of Enchancia reside. *'Hexley Hall' - A distinguished school for sorcerers. *'Royal Preparatory Academy' - A primary school for royalty run by Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. *'Ophidan Island' - An island that was once populated by a civilisation known as the Ophindans. Kingdoms *'Avalor' - A diverse kingdom ruled by Princess Elena. *'Borrea' - A kingdom whose prince is Prince Roderick. *'Brazendell ' - A kingdom ruled by an unnamed king where many dragons live. *'Carzia' - A kingdom ruled by King Joaquin and Queen Teresa. *'Cordoba' - A kingdom ruled by King Juan Ramón. *'Corinthia' - A kingdom that is ruled by Princess Clio's parents. *'Enchancia' - A medieval kingdom ruled by King Roland II. It is home to Sofia and her family. **'Ramblingham' - is an area within Enchancia that is taken care of by Lord Gilbert and his daughter Lady Joy. *'Freezenburg' - An cold icy kingdom ruled by King Henrik. *'Galdiz' - Is ruled by an unnamed ruler but is based after the country of Spain. *'Hakalo' - An island paradise ruled by King Kamea and Queen Halia. *'Isleworth' - A kingdom ruled by King Philip and Queen Everly, and home to Princess Charlotte. *'Khaldoun' - A country that is ruled by Queen Anya and her family Prince Khalid, Princess Maya, and Princess Leena. *'Maarswik' – A kingdom ruled by King Lars. *'Maru' - An ancient kingdom that was home to the Maruvians, it is now the kingdom of Avalor. *'Merroway Cove' - An underwater kingdom home to the Merpeople, ruled by Queen Emmaline. *'Napurna' – An India-based kingdom ruled by King Raja. *'Norberg' - A kingdom that is ruled by an unnamed ruler, but was the former home of Naomi Turner's parents. *'Paraíso' - A kingdom that Princess Valentina is from. *'Rudistan' - A kingdom ruled by King Magnus. *'Satu' - An oriental kingdom near Avalor ruled by King Toshi. *'Tangu' - A desert kingdom ruled by King Habib and Queen Farnaz. *'Trufflandia '- French based Kingdom that Collette is from. *'Wei-Ling' - A Chinese kingdom ruled by Emperor Quon. It is notably one of the few kingdoms that is ruled by an Imperial monarchy. *'Zumaria' - A kingdom that is ruled by King Marcus and Queen Cecily, their daughter is Princess Vivian. Sub-domains These are realms that have a close relationship to the Ever Realm but are only accessible by certain means. Unique races are shown to occupy these worlds. *'Elvenmoor' - The land of the elves. It is hidden away from the human world and is full of imaginative wonders. A special passage to the realm exists inside of a particular tree. *'Mystic Isles' - The land of magic. It is not only the Ever Realm's magic reservoir but is also the home to different magical creatures and objects. *'Vallestrella' - The homeworld of the Jaquins. *'Spirit World' - Home to all spirits, the Spirit World is one huge colorful tree, where each branch represents all different types of spirits. It is often referred to as the "Spirit Tree". Trivia *The Ever Realm is slated to have 140 kingdoms. However, according to Princess Hildegard, there are 138 kingdoms. *It appears that the Ever Realm is home to alternate versions of Disney characters, as characters such as Merlin and Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather are shown to be inhabitants of the realm. It is implied by Winter and the powers of the Amulet that the princesses also come from this realm, though Cinderella's statement suggests that not all of them may come from the Ever Realm since the Amulet can summon "all princesses that ever lived". *Ever Realm is a nod to the phrase "Happily Ever After". Category:Locations